We've All We Got
by compcsition
Summary: "We've gotten too far to stop now." "Actually, I think we're just the right amount of far to stop." Or the story of which 3 girls trying to give back to one of their's father get looped into Henry Avery's treasure and have to face a world full of consequences.


_**"THREE CROOKED NEW YORKERS MEET HENRY AVERY"**_

It was now 8:20 pm, a Saturday evening in New York City as locals and families were still exploring around one of the finest and largest art museums on Fifth Avenue; the Metropolitan Museum of Arts. Luckily today there was a discount on tickets to get in, so many people were going while the offer was still on. The exhibitions were filled with children running around or aspiring artists getting good looks at the masterpieces, as well as alert guards that were looking for any suspicious content going on. It wasn't like they had a lot to worry about since people had to take off coats and walk through a metal protector, but they never really knew.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now 8:34. The museum will be closing in 26 minutes."

By now, people were getting a few more looks before exiting, but many were either coming back in to search for something they left or to use the bathroom, while there was just your last minute visitors. A woman in particular headed inside wearing a turquoise tank top and black leggings, her shoes being a pair of white Nikes. The Moroccan mixed Mexican lady excused herself through the crowd, stopping to ask for directions to the Arms and Armor section as she had forgotten her phone. Getting excused by a female guard, she quickly went in the direction of the area, not before stopping by the bathroom. She bent over slightly, looking underneath the stalls to make sure no one was in there. Realizing she was alone, she entered the handicapped stall and reached into the silver bin located on the right side of the stall, collecting the small ear piece, key card and I.D that was there. She left out, tucking the cards inside of leggings while putting in the ear piece.

"It is now 8:40. We are about to start closing."

The art museum wasn't entirely empty, but it was close to being just that. Some were leaving out the side exits while majority of them left out through the front. Going into the crowd exiting, the lady brushed up against a couple of people, giving apologetic looks or simply saying 'excuse me' while passing through. She left out, and waited for the night sky to wash over the bustling city.

* * *

It was currently 10:15, and the night watchers were scouting out the place. There were only a few of them, two on each floor since the place was humongous. The janitor went on about their business, mopping up from the Great Hall to the Medieval Arts section. One guard stood out from the rest, as if this was their first night there. It wasn't a complete lie, but she did have experience of doing this from when she worked at the mall. The Vietnamese woman was using her flashlight to guide her way on the first floor. Being down there by herself was a bit unnerving to say the the least, but she was managing.

"Joseph?"

The voice from her walkie-talkie caught her off guard as she jumped a bit, dropping her light. Quickly reaching for the small two-way radio, she responded while bending down to retrieve it.

"Huh, yeah I'm here."

The chuckle from the older man made her roll her eyes, shaking her head as she continued patrolling the area.

"You sound shaken up down there. You sure you don't need anybody to assist you from any paintings come to life?"

"Haha, very funny Harold. I can do this by myself, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Be careful down there, and don't be afraid to call for someone."

Clicking off the device, she continued on her way, double checking any paintings just to be sure. Leaving out the European Sculpture and Decorative Arts area, she noticed the janitor dusting off a sign. Least she had it better than her. Passing by, she decided to start a bit of small talk.

"How's your night going so far?"

The woman dusting off the sign turned around and flipped off the security guard, earning a smirk from the shorter lady.

"I take that as you are enjoying it."

"Get moving before I mop your feet."

The Vietnamese girl laughed, waving a goodbye to the other woman.

"Continue on with your night."

The African American girl waited until the guard rounded the corner before heading towards the surveillance room. Her bob cut dyed red hair swayed as she approached the door with the words "Employees Only" on it. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a male to open it.

"Well, if it isn't the garbage lady. Come in,"

The man by the name of Carlton held the door open as the girl walked in with a trashcan in her right hand. The male plopped back down in his chair, watching the screens carefully. The girl looked over the cameras, keeping an eye out for anything as well. A vibration in her back pocket caught her attention as she quickly reached for her phone. A smirk appeared on her lips as the text came from a contact she had been waiting for.

 ** _Shut it down_**

Putting down the trashcan, she reached inside, getting out the chloroformed towel that was stashed. Swiftly swinging her arm around to get it on the man's nose and mouth, she had her left hand on his forehead to hold him down until his struggling stopped. She pushed his body off the chair with the touch of her index finger and took over the cameras, shutting them off while sliding back in the spinning chair to lock the door. Thankfully her cart was back by the bathroom so if anyone thought something was up, they'd think she'd be in there. Reaching for her ear piece, she smiled while lounging back in her seat.

"Commence operation, ladies."

Down by the right side of the building, someone had just gained access to the inside. Her right hand was carrying a duffle bag while her other was resting on a wall while she crept through the corridor. The Moroccan woman stopped by the clock in station and used the fake I.D to make it look like an actual employee checked in. Going off by her business, she quickly went over to the janitor's cart and placed the bag in the trash part. Grabbing the hat that was left by her partner, she put it on her head and made her way to the elevators, using her key card to activate it towards the second floor.

Meanwhile with the girl in the security room, she had just cut back on the power to the cameras, but this time it was on a small laptop she hid in the office earlier throughout the day. This way, she was able to keep an eye out while not having the actual footage link back to the gallery. Her eyes were on the multiracial girl the entire time, sometimes clicking back to the other guards. One of them was in the targeted area, so she reached towards her ear piece once again.

"Don't head in, yet. Someone's there."

"I'm on it."

The voice belonged to the female guard as she reached for her walkie-talkie and clicked it on.

"Hey, I may need some help. Is anyone close to the first floor?"

She asked, waiting for a response.

"Hey, I'm here. Matthews is in the bathroom. What is it, Joseph?"

Another woman's voice said as she looked through the area.

"I keep thinking I'm hearing something down here. Mind helping me out?"

"First night jitters? Don't worry, we all got them. Be right there."

The woman headed towards the nearest elevator, swiping her key card and going down to meet up with the "scared" lady. Just as the doors closed, the multiracial female headed into the same place, taking out her flashlight to scan the paintings on the wall. While going through them, she sighed before whispering.

"I don't see it in this part. You sure he didn't say it was located in another area?"

Back in the surveillance room, the African American girl almost chocked on the warm coffee that belonged to the man on the floor, leaning forward.

"No, it's there. I'm positive."

"So are some pregnancy tests, but they can be wrong, too."

An exhausted groan came from the fake janitor as she used her laptop to click onto the other's space. Her eyes widen when she noticed the male that was in the bathroom heading in her direction.

"A guard's coming, head out the other way-"

"Hey, what are you doing with that?"

Quickly turning to look away from him, she held her head down while walking towards the other exit.

"I asked you something."

His voice was getting closer, and she stopped for a second. Once feeling a hand on her right shoulder, her left elbow connected with the man's jaw, taking him by surprise as she took his walkie-talkie and dumped it in the dirty water; she couldn't risk him trying to reach backup. The male backed up slowly, holding his jaw while staring up at her. He lunged in her direction, but that didn't do much as she swung her flashlight in his temple, knocking him out. Making sure he was down and out, a kick to the face made her feel much better.

"You go girl!"

Laughing a bit, she shook her head while putting the broom back.

"Next time, warn me beforehand that someone's coming."

"Don't worry about that. For now, look around for the painting."

"Don't worry about it? I could've just gotten caught!"

"But you didn't! Now find the fucking thing so we can leave."

Mumbling under her breath, the girl got out the duffle bag and started looking around. It took a few trips around the second floor to find it, but there she was. Standing face to face with the Male and Female Shinto Deities. She knew that once she had gotten this, she would have to be ready for whatever came her way. Circling the thing, she looked for a way to get open the glass case.

"I'm gonna have to smash it."

"What?! The alarm's gonna go off, and we'll be done for. I've seen them unlock that vase at least two to three times a day."

"They probably have keys- look! We have no choice. Now, just get ready to get the hell out of here."

Bracing herself, she kicked the stool with all her might, watching it fall down as the glass broke into a million pieces. The alarm system quickly went off, getting the guards' attention.

Back down on the first floor, the Vietnamese girl stared down at the unconscious, and probably dead, woman on the ground. Her stomach was churning, and she could feel herself about to faint. It wasn't in her nature to do the dangerous things, but she had no choice. Dashing towards the staircase, she was the first and only person down in the garage.

"You guys gotta get out of there, now!"

The sound of squeaky shoes now replaced the quiet museum. Belts were clinking with their equipment as they went to the scene of the crime. Getting there, they looked around for the criminal, but didn't see the perpetrator anyway. The group of people didn't notice the open vent just across the room.

"Check out the cameras!"

A few of them went towards the stairs, going as fast as they can. Getting to the door, they were greeted by a knocked out guard and static screens. The plugs were all on the ground, and since the only technician was out, they couldn't do anything about it. The two females that were left inside met in the garage, running out towards the streets of New York, mainly towards an alley way. Seeing the car stashed there, they all hopped in, greeting the terrified Vietnamese girl as she was waiting in the backseat.

"Why didn't you start the car?"

The multiracial girl spoke as she hopped into the passenger seat while unzipping the janitor's seat.

"I think I killed her."

"Oh really? Good for you!"

The girl in the driver's side said, taking off the gloves she was wearing and putting them in her pocket. Quickly driving off into the streets, they noticed a bunch of police cars heading in their direction. Driving normally, they weren't suspected and made it pass them.

"That's not good! She had a family..."

"We know you aren't used to doing that kind of stuff yet, but look on the bright side; we have the artifact!"

The ladies in the front seat cheered as they drove back towards their place.

* * *

"A robbery has just taken place at the Metropolitan Museum of Arts here tonight. Police aren't sure how many people were involved, but they do have a possible lead. Aria Josephs was last seen with a guard but ended up missing as her partner was unconscious. Also a possible Antwan Lewis, who checked in later tonight, is also nowhere to be found."

The tv was cut off shortly, and a high pitched scream echoed throughout the small loft building.

"I can't believe we got away with that!"

"I'm still not over the fact that you kicked that guy's ass!"

"You know I had to."

Dulce Hernandez and Danielle Parker were standing on the couch of their house, Dani holding a champagne bottle in her left hand as she poured some in a glass. The two were celebrating, as Kimora Thắng was in the kitchen, eating a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough to drown out her sorrows.

"Come on, Kim! Join us!"

"Be happy, bitch!"

A sigh came from her as she licked off her spoon.

"I'm depressed, let me be."

Sharing a look, both girls got down from their spots and went over to her.

"We know that you didn't want to do that,"

A scoff came from Kim.

"But you had no choice but to! Sure this isn't the best occupation, but it's something."

Dani watched the younger girl as she dug her spoon deep into the container, eating the huge chunk of ice cream she got out.

"Besides, this was a warm up."

Dulce had spoken up, taking the glass from Danielle and sipped it, raising her eyebrows when both females looked at her.

"What do you mean 'a warm up'?"

"Come my children."

Dani laughed as she followed Dulce to the couch, yanking the ice cream from Kim to make her follow them. They sat on the couch, Dulce standing on the coffee table in front of them.

"Remember a while back when my dad was talking about attending that auction?"

"Which one? There was plenty of them going on at the time we were eavesdropping."

Kimora crossed her legs, peering up at the older girl as well as glancing at the oldest.

"The one about that crucifix."

A laugh came from Danielle as she shook her head, leaning forward to grab the champagne from Dulce.

"You mean that legend about Bernie Avery? Sorry, but I am not about to be wasting my breath on some wild goose chase."

"I may not entirely know that whole situation, but I know that's not his name."

"It was Henry Avery; the pirate known to get away with the largest heist in the 1600's."

Eyes were now on Kimora as she continued eating her dairy treat. She looked up, shrugging her shoulders.

"I read up on it. But what does that have to do with us?"

"He's not gonna be able to make it because of his surgery. So, I decided to take his place."

"Dulce, I love you, but that could be a dead end."

"No, it's legit! Some of the men my dad worked with are attending."

"That's them, not us."

"Girls! We dreamed of becoming treasure hunters like the Indiana Jones guy. What's suddenly stopping us?"

"The fact that one, that's a movie. And two, if he got away with the biggest heist, what makes you think we can find it."

"And three, we can get killed out there. Like you said, the men your dad worked with are going. That means it's too serious."

Groaning, Dulce got down from the table, looking down at the others.

"She's right, Dulce."

Danielle gave the girl a sad grin. Dulce was not having it. They have done too much to just give up.

"How about we do it for my dad? You guys know how much he's been going on about this, we can finally return the favor. Besides, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be here together in the first place."

The others looked around the room, knowing that she was right. If it wasn't for Mr. Hernandez, they wouldn't have even known the other existed. He knew Kim's parents before they passed away, and he took Dani under his wing when she escaped home. The man has done a lot for them, and maybe this little trip would be a great gift back.

"He did do a lot for us."

Kim turned her head to Dani, a sigh coming from her.

"What if things get out of hand?"

"They won't! I know I'm pushing the limits here but this could be a breakthrough for us! Think about it."

Holding out her glass, she gave a wishful look to her friends.

Danielle shook her head, a grin appearing on her face.

"Why the hell not?"

She brought the bottle up in the air. They both looked at Kim as she was avoiding eye contact.

"Come on, you know you want to."

Looking up from her treat, Kim uncrossed her legs.

"If one thing goes wrong, we stop?"

"I promise."

Rolling her eyes, she shrug her shoulders.

"Why the hell not."

Dani and Dulce cheered, making Kim laugh.

"To Henry Avery!"

* * *

 _ **HI! This is my first Uncharted book, so please give me as much feedback as possible. This might be long, too long actually, but hey, I love writing! This revolved around 3 girls, but the second chapter will definitely have the Uncharted crew in it, so do not fear. Hopefully you enjoy this, and I will leave you to reading. I actually have people to represent them so if you want visuals, look up Lexzy Fitzke, who is the idea of Dulce, India Westbrooks who is the idea of Danielle, and Karrurche Tran, who gives off the vibe of Kimora.**_


End file.
